The Fool
by Moon Star2005
Summary: Four people Three in love... One-Shot.. Please just read. I added more to the story so if you have read the beaging read it from Forgive. thanks.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Thank you everyone for reviewing! I updated this to be longer so here you go for everyone who read the first and second part of the story go to the part that says I Swear and read from there. And it is finished no more! Thanks again everyone for reading! Oh and all the reviews will be answered in a couple of days on Chapter two so I don't get mixed up!

The Fool

A young woman about the age of 18 walked into one of the fanciest dinners in town looking for the person she knew was there. She looked around and saw HER, the other woman in her mans life or use to be. Kikyou was sitting there alone, Kagome sighed 'I guess I better get this over with.' Kagome walked over to Kikyou "Hi I don't know if you know but I need to talk to you…. About….. Inuyasha" Kikyou just nodded her head for Kagome to sit.

You don't know me but I know who you are  
Mind if I sit down  
Do I look familiar if I don't well I should  
I'm sure you've seen me around  
I know you've probably heard my name  
Though we've not been introduced  
I'm the fool in love with the fool  
Who's still in love with you

Kagome smiled at Kikyou "My name is Kagome. I think you heard about me I am Inuyashas' new girlfriend. I……. ummm….. Can I buy you a drink? This might take a while."

Kikyou smiled "Sure I have time." Then the waitress came and took their orders.

Kagome looked down when their drinks came in. "I know this sounds crazy but last night in Inuyasha sleep I heard him call out your name." Kagome laughs a sad laugh "It wasn't the first time he has done if before." Kikyou just sits there listening to with a look of pity in her eyes. "I know this sound pathetic but I am the fool in love with the fool Who's still in love with you."

If you've got a minute I'll buy you a drink  
I've got something to say  
It might sound crazy but last night in his sleep  
I heard him call out your name  
This ain't the first time he's done it before  
And it's hard to face the truth  
I'm the fool in love with the fool  
Who's still in love with you

Kagome looked into Kikyou's eyes " I have tried to make my time with him last but how can I when he still loves you." Tears gather in her eyes and Kikyou grabs Kagome's hand that was lying on the table. "It is so hard to hold onto my dreams when he still dreams of you."

I know love is a fragile thing  
And I'm trying hard to make it last  
But it ain't easy holding on to my dream  
When he's holding on to the past

Kagome starts standing up and looks down again "One more thing before I go I didn't come here to make you feel bad. I know you don't love him anymore I have seen you around but you still hold his heart. It's breaking mine in two. Because I'm the fool in love with the fool who's still in love with you"

Just one more thing before I go  
I'm not here to put you down  
You don't love him and that's a fact  
Girl I've seen you around  
But you hold his heart in the palm of your hand  
And it's breaking mine in two  
'Cause I'm the fool in love with the fool  
Who's still in love with you

"Bye Kikyou, and thank you for listening to me."

"You're welcome, Kagome." Kikyou said pity still hanging in her eyes

I'm the fool in love with the fool  
Who's still in love with you

When Kagome walk out of the dinner she didn't see the cold golden eye following her or never did she ever think that the person who owns those eyes heard everything she just said to Kikyou. "Kagome…." A cold voice said "If you a fool in love with a fool who is in love with someone else… Then I am also a fool… Because I am in love with you." The man that said this threw down the money her owed for his meal and stood to walk out of the dinner. When he walked out of the dinner he put on sunglasses and walked to his car. The man looked up to see that Kagome walk around a corner. He then smiled "Little bother you may have Kagome now but one day I will tell her just how much I love her." Sesshoumaru then got into his car and drove back to work.

* * *

Forgive

Kagome walked into her and Inuyasha's apartment and threw her keys on the counter in the kitchen. 'I can't believe I actually talked to Kikyou about Inuyasha and herself. I don't know what to do.' Kagome sighed 'I love him but I don't want to be here and not be loved back.' She smiled a small sad smile remembering what her and Kikyou talked about. 'Kikyou said she didn't love Inuyasha but am I being fooled again?' She turned around and saw Inuyasha walk into the apartment. "Oh! Hi Inuyasha! How was your day?" She ran up to him and hugged him, but he didn't hug her back. "Inuyasha what's wrong?" Kagome started to get worried he wasn't saying anything and that is a rare thing for him to do.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome 'How do I tell her. I don't want to lose her I hope she can forgive me.' Inuyasha thought and sighed. "Kagome, we need to talk."

"About what?" Kagome asked. 'What is going on?' Kagome turn to the sink and grabbed a glass of water shaking slightly.

"Kagome… I have been seeing someone else." Inuyasha said "I don't really know what else to say except I am sorry and I hope you forgive me."

Kagome was frozen to the spot. She didn't know what to say she though he was cheating on her for a while now but she never wanted to see the truth. This can't be happening to her NO it can't not now when she just got over that whole thing with Kikyou.

I always said that'd be it  
That I wouldn't stick around  
If it ever came to this  
Here I am so confused  
How am I supposed to leave  
When I can't even move  
In the time that it would've took to say  
"Honey I'm home, how was your day"  
You dropped a bomb right where we live  
And just expected me to forgive

Well that's a mighty big word  
For such a small man  
And I'm not sure I can  
'Cause I don't even know now who I am  
It's too soon for me to say forgive

"Who?" Kagome asked the only thing that she could think of was how could he did even say hi when walked into the do all he did was drop a bomb that shattered her heart into millions of pieces.

"Kikyou" That one word made Kagome's word fall.

'I don't believe it I just talked to her and she said nothing to me about them see each other!' Kagome thought while the tear started to pour down her face. 'Do they love each other or is it just lust? Do I really want to know?' "Leave"

"What" Inuyasha ask

"Leave and don't call me for a day or two" Kagome said trying to stop the tears. 'You might as well as ripped out my heart tonight'

"Kagome why can't you just forgive me?" Inuyasha asked trying to comfort her.

"Could you promises me you'll never she her again?" Kagome asked and all she was meat with was silence "That is was I thought. Leave Inuyasha."

"Wait a damn minute I pay for this apartment if anyone will be leaving it would be you!" Inuyasha shut his mouth in shock, "Kagome I didn't mean what I…."

Kagome raised her hand to stop what he was saying. "You are right Inuyasha I will."

I should ask but I won't  
Was it love or just her touch  
'Cause I don't think I want to know  
So get you some things and get out  
Don't call me for a day or two  
So I can sort this out  
Well you might as would've ripped the life  
Right out of me, right here tonight  
When through the fallen tears you said  
Can you ever just forgive

Well that's a mighty big word  
For such a small man  
And I'm not sure I can  
'Cause I don't even know now who I am  
It's too soon for me to say forgive

Well you know what they say  
Forgive and forget,  
Relive and regret

Forgive, well that's a mighty big word  
For such a small man  
And I'm not sure I can  
'Cause I don't even know now who I am  
It's too soon for me to say forgive

It's too soon for me to say  
Forgive

"Kagome… I" Inuyasha started as Kagome walk out the door.

"It's too soon for me to say Forgive Inuyasha it's too soon." Kagome said walking out of the apartment. 'Where do I go from here?' Kagome then remember a friend that she hadn't talked to in a while and remember he said she could stop by any time. 'I hope Sesshoumaru doesn't mind me coming by. I need some where to go.' Rain started to pour hiding the tear she didn't know that was pouring down her face. It took her half an hour to get to Sesshoumaru's house. She smiled he always had to have the best. The house she was looking at was big compared with most of the house she as seen. She walked up to the house and rung the door bell. When the door opened there was Sesshoumaru and for the first time in all the years Kagome as known Sesshoumaru he looked shocked.

"Kagome….."

"Hi Sesshou do you have room for a stray tonight."

"Of course." Kagome walked into the house and Sesshoumaru closed the door behind her.

* * *

I Swear

It's been a year since she came knocking on my door the rainy afternoon I remember it like it was yesterday. I just got home from work with I heard someone knocking at my door. When I answered the door my breath caught in my throat; she was beautiful, water running down her face, her shirt clinging to her skin. What was the most breath taking thing about her was her eyes the way she was looking at me made my heart break, even though I wouldn't have said it then, she looked so lost and alone I didn't know what to say at first and when she asked if I would take in a stray that night I finally got over my shock and told her 'of course'. When she told me about him and what he did I asked her if she wanted to stay with me until she can get back on her own she accepted my offer which I am very grateful for. The first couple of months HE called none stop telling her how sorry he was, and at first I was worried that she would forgive him and go back to him, but she never did. I keep things slow with her and never told her how much I truly love her I knew she needed time to get over him. Over time we started to get closer.

"Tonight is the night!" Sesshoumaru sighed as he shut his computer off "Lets see if I have forgotten anything, dinner reservations, check, suit cleaned, check, Kagome has gotten the dress, check did that this morning, I think I am ready." Sesshoumaru said as he walked down the stairs waiting for Kagome to be ready. He check the mirror down stairs to make sure everything is in perfect order, he was wearing a black suit with a sliver tie with his hair braided down his back, when her looked up the stair again Kagome was coming down the stairs, She was wearing a blue dress that went down to the floor with silver belt that had a diamond shaped pendent hanging off the middle of the belt and the straps fell neatly off her shoulders and her hair was down with a silver tiara on the crown of her head, Sesshoumaru breath caught in his throat she looked like a goddess. "You look beautiful mi' Lady." Sesshoumaru said a smirked when he saw Kagome blush, "Are you ready for a grand night out?"

"Yes I am" Kagome said as she stepped of the last step.

"So may we be on our way." Sesshoumaru said holding of his arm for Kagome to take. 'I can't wait to see her face.' He thought as he opened the door for her to get in and then walked around to his side of the car and drive off. The drive to the restraint was quite as both just like being in eat others company and felt no need to talk. When they arrived to the restraint they ate silently. When they were done they went back to the car. "Kagome I have a surprise for you." She just nodded her head and sighed wondering what was going on. Sesshoumaru drove to the beach and park the car. The sun was setting.

"Let's walk on the beach."

"Ok I would like that." Questioning Sesshoumaru with her eyes but he said nothing. She then took off her shoes and left them in the car. Both Sesshoumaru and Kagome walked hand and hand on the beach.

I see the questions in your eyes  
I know what's weighing on your mind  
but you can be sure I know my part  
cuz I stand beside you through the years  
you only cry those happy tears  
and though I make mistakes, I'll never break your heart

"Kagome…." Sesshoumaru said as he took both her hands in his to turn her to look at him. "I want to make a promise to you and please let me say what I have to say before you say anything. Ok?"

"Alright." Kagome said getting a little nervous for some reason.

"Kagome. I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky I'll be there like the shadow that's by your side for better or worse till death do us part. I'll love you with every beat of my heart."

"Sess…" Kagome started as her eye began to water with tears.

"Shhh… Let me finish…" Sesshoumaru said as he put his finger to her lips to silences her.

I swear  
by the moon and the stars in the sky  
I'll be there  
I swear  
like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there  
for better or worse  
till death do us part  
I'll love you w/ every beat of my heart  
I swear

"I'll give you everything I can. I promise you this; I'll build your dreams with these two hands." Sesshoumaru said as he tucked a piece of Kagome's hair behind her ear. "We'll hang some memories on the wall and when there's silver in you hair you won't have to ask if I still care because as time turns the page my love won't age at all." Sesshoumaru smile at Kagome and bend down on one nee and pulled out a jewelry box out of his pocket and opened it facing Kagome as he did this tears started to pour down Kagome's face.

I'll give you everything I can  
I'll build your dreams w/ these two hands  
we'll hang some memories on the wall  
and when there's silver in your hair  
you won't have to ask if I still care  
cuz as time turns the page  
my love won't age at all

"Kagome will you marry me."

I swear  
by the moon and the stars in the sky  
I'll be there  
I swear  
like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there  
for better or worse  
till death do us part  
I'll love you w/ every beat of my heart  
I swear

I swear

"I… Oh…. Sesshoumaru…. Oh…… Yes I will marry you!" As Kagome said yes Sesshoumaru jumped up and hugged Kagome swinging her around in a circle.

"Oh Kagome you just made me the happiest man alive!"

End

A/N: I am adding to the first chapter and keeping it a one-shot hehehehe. Oh really hope you like the ending!

Reviews : I like to thank everyone that reviewed my story!

From A Single Spark:

Sesshokagforeverandforlife Review: WAHHHHHH! MY BRAIN IT HURTING ME! I DONT GET THAT I'm the fool who's in love with a fool who love a fool who love the other fool...AHHHHHHH! MY BRAIN!lollllllllll is really good though except that it burning my brain though lolll...my brain really hurt you know?

I am So sorry I made your brain hurt. Lets see if I can clear it up. Kagome is in love with Inuyasha. Inuyasha is in love with Kikyou. Kikyou just loves herself. And Here is the twist to the song Sesshoumaru is in love with Kagome so I hope this help ya!

25ruby Review: AWWW! I like- no I LOVE your fic it is so cute! It is a song fic? What song is it? By who? Anyhow I think you should do a follow up or maybe a like 5 chapter fic short but sweet Ill keep a look out to see your update, good luck b4n Ja-Ne

Thank you! You made my day! The song is The fool by Lee Ann Womack and the next song is Forgive by Rebecca Lynn Howard.

From Fan ashley41791 Review: comeon this cant be a one-shot it is just too good! plz add more chapters plz!

Thank you! I didn't add more Chapters But I did add more for you!

From: AZwitch Review: I love that song and think you did a great job with this fic.

Thanks!

From: confused mentor Review:So cool! Loves it!

Thanks you!

From: The Evil Liar Review: Aw, that was nice, hooking her up with Sesshomaru right at the end. I noticed a few typos, like with petty (pity), lisening (listening, throw (threw), bother (brother), and you need a space between cold voice. Otherwise, it was a touching one-shot.

Thank you for the help! If you find anything else wrong tell me please!

Reviews InuYashasLoveLorn **Review:** WOW ... i dont think i kno another word to summerize that other then my complete comfuzion... where did the song end and the fic begin or did the fic flow with the song? well anywho is this a continuation or a oneshot? can you e-mail me so i can add you to me fav.s when you updates so i can follow the story pleasE? thank you!

I am sorry I confused you! I tried to make the fic flow with song but I guess I didn't do to good of a song I hope you keep on reading it. The fic will end up a long one shot but I will keep on writing it. Thanks for reviewing!


	2. AN

I added to my First chapter! If you have already read the beginning then read from Forgive it is the second part of I think tree parts I am not to sure Yet!


	3. Another AN

They Everyone I am done with the Story So tell me what you think!


End file.
